


heigh ho boom

by orphan_account



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is slight revision of heigh ho</p>
            </blockquote>





	heigh ho boom

7 Dwarves : Heigh ho Heigh ho it's of to work we go with a bucket and spade

Snow White: and a hand granade

 

The dwarve turn to see Snow White holding the afforementioned granade with no pin in it they just had time to say the first half of the word shit before it went of killing them all. 

 

The End


End file.
